


Ishimondo one shots/ drabbles even though it's 2020 because i'm a kinnie

by needs_a_life_cos



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Owada Mondo Swears, silly essay thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needs_a_life_cos/pseuds/needs_a_life_cos
Summary: basically just self-indulgent Ishimondo stuff, it might have side ships and alternate universe stuff. I take requests too so feel free to comment!
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 92
Kudos: 196





	1. fluff ft. embarrassed Ishimondo because quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkered._.mischeif](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=checkered._.mischeif).



> Is this just self-indulgent Ishimondo fluff because of quarantine? Yes. Also, I suck at titles tbh.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru is a prefect- and as the prefect walked through the school doors that Monday morning he was met with none other than Makoto Naegi. 

"Oh, hello Naegi-kun? what can I do for you?" Ishimaru questioned, and the other paused. 'W-well... I just- is it true that you... swing um... that way?" Makoto stutters, causing Kiyotaka surprise. A classmate is making him aks most likely. "Ah, well if you are referring to my romantic attraction to males, than yes I do indeed 'swing that way' as you put it." he states, surprising Naegi. "O-oh um... okay..." the super high school hope stutters, and with that he scurries away. "Huh, well that was strange..." Ishimaru sighs. It was then that Mondo Oowada arrived, and called over to Ishimaru. "Hey Taka!" he hollered, "come get breakfast with me!" The prefect froze for a second. Someone wanted to eat with him? Most of the time he would eat breakfast at home, but today he happened to forget. "Oh, sure!" he exclaimed with a smile, and on lookers stared in shock.

what was so weird about it?

"Bro, i'm seriously so tired!" Mondo exclaimed as Ishimaru caught up with him. "Maybe you should actually sleep instead of calling me at three in the morning." Kiyotaka glared. "Well, you answered didn't you?" he retaliates with a smirk. "T-that's not an excuse to bother people so early!" the prefect reprimands as they walk, getting confused glances from other people in the hallways. Oowada yawns, as if to prove a point, and put his arm around the hall monitors shoulders, "Bro, chill. I'll get some food and boom, i'll be as energetic as you!" Kiyotaka only sighs, pushing the cafeteria doors open. there was only a small amount of people, all huddled atone large table. Fourteen students, to be exact, and all in the same class. Oowada and Kiyotaka's class. Leon was the first to see them enter, almost dropping his fork. "Eh- what the fuck?!" the redhead shouted, pointing at the new arrivals. "Sup." Mondo greets, plopping down in a chair beside him. "Good morning!" Ishimaru greets, pulling up a chair beside his friend. "Hm? It s-seems you two are getting-g along." Chihiro smiles. "Yeah Yeah, imma get some food." the biker states, leaving the table to find breakfast. 

"Yo, seriously what did you do to him?" Leon questions suspiciously. "Yeah, didn't you guys hate each other or something?" Asahina questions, dumbfounded. "I suppose something happened in detention?" Celest deduces quietly. "Well, I guess you could say that." Kiyotaka states vaguely. It was then that Mondo returned, confusingly with two plates. "Here." He states, pushing one toward ishimaru. "Oh, that was quite nice Mondo! Sadly i'm not very hungry." the shorter trails. "Wha- you've been all woried about my health and shit! You need food!" Oowada grumbles, which results in the two quietly bickering. The whole table collectively sighs, assuming they were going back to there same old ways, however that was not the case. "Fine, i'll eat, but this time don't call ,e at three in the fricking morning!" Ishimaru exclaims, and Mondo gasps. "My god Ishimaru! Such foul language!" the gang leader reprimands, faking offence, and causing both of them to burst out laughing. "I'm so fucking confused dude..." Kuwata said with a sigh, "Is this just homo's in there natural habitat?" Of course, the rest of the table mutual agreed. Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada acted very very gay.   
\----  
Months had passed since that first breakfast and one thing was clear, while Mondo and Ishimaru were just bros they acted super gay. Like not "hey sister its time to spill the tea" and shit, like they were just super couple like. Of course, the class all collectively made Naegi ask if they were dating (because really, Naegi was a sucker who could get roped into anything), which both the biker and the moral compass detested. Still, Junko swore she had seen them kiss in gym class once, and Miysano said she heard Mondo call kiyotaka 'babe', but they always denied anything of the sorts. No, as far as everyone knew, they were just super close bros. 

Of course, that was about to change. 

Oowada needed help with studying, and for whatever god forsaken reason ishimaru had offered help. A bad decison really, as he and his boyfriend had long since thrown studying out the window in favor of making out. Of course, Kiyotaka had detested it at first, claiming he had offered assistance for studying, not for anything romantic. Besides, they had almost been caught twice, and he didn't want to risk something undeniable. Still, Mondo's kisses were ishimaru's cryptonite, and he found himself giving in. Stupid Oowada, making him get butterflies. Of course, he loved his stupid boyfriend, so he just had to deal with it. It was at that same moment, Kirigiri was looking for Fujisaki for whatever reason, and had come across the locked classroom. Sadly, the door had a window that made her imediently regret looking in. Now, at least she knew the truth about Oowada and Kiyotaka.

The ultimate detective kept her lips sealed until breakfast the next day, despite how much she wanted to go up to them and tell them not to lie to the clas again. no, she waited until lunch so she could thoroughly embarrass them, simply because she didn't want to admit she hadn't figured it out before seeing it. "Hey Oowada, ishimaru," She had called, and they focused on her, "if you are going to fool around, please do so in one of your own rooms." Mondo's eyes went wide, and Ishimaru choked on his apple juice, both turning bright red. "I-we-um-what?!" the prefect stuttered. "I saw you two yesterday. I suppose you were studying... chemistry?" the detective states, and Ishimaru would have laughed had he not been so embarrassed. "Ha I called it! Chi, you owe me ten bucks!" Leon exclaims, make Chihiro sigh loudly as he gives the baseball player his money. "Fuckin hell Leon-" Oowada starts, before feeling his boyfriend pull on his sleeve. "Hun, It's fine." he says, calming the biker. "Still, don't make bets on us you shit." He grumbles. "Sure~" Leon laughs.

Well, one thing was for certain. Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada were super fucking gay.


	2. sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ishi baby gets sick and mondo does what any good husbando would do and takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for woooooods :)! Thank you soooo much for all of the suggestions and I'll try to do as many as I can! This was fun to write lol. As always, a huge thanks for the support! I hope you enjoyyy!

Ishimaru had been gone all day. Yes, _the_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral compass had missed an entire day of school. Not only that, but he hadn't been replying to anything. Not texts nor calls. So, of course Mondo was worried. I mean- who wouldn't be worried if their boyfriend suddenly missed school and didn't answer to anything. Yes, you heard me right, Mondo Oowada was dating a hall monitor. Ironic, right? Anyway, he was very worried. What was wrong with his Taka? Of course, being the self-conscious idiot he was, he frantically worried that he was the cause, racking his brain to figure out what he did. When nothing came to mind, however, he was even more nervous. So, like any worried gay, he skipped lunch and went straight (er- not exactly straight if ya know what I mean) to the prefects house.

"Oi, Taka! Let me in!" Mondo cried, pounding loudly at the door. Well, being a six-foot-two biker certainly had its perks containing strength after all. Oowada heard a crash, some shuffling, and suddenly the door slid open, revealing a very pale Kiyotaka. "Geez 'Maru, ya look like shit." the biker stated bluntly. "Wow, thanks." Ishimaru replied weakly, rubbing his eyes, "I happen to not feel well." Oowada stared for a second. "Yeah, I can tell. 'you alone?" he questions, taking a couple more steps toward the door. "Yes, my father had to go to work, but he made me stay here." the not-so-well prefect stated, sitting down and beckoning the biker to join him. To the couch, Mondo went not. instead, he went straight to the kitchen, knowing exactly where the soup was.

Well, at least Ishimaru being a clean freak had some sort of decency. Anyways, the lack of the gangster left poor Taka feeling lonely. "Mondo... where'd you go?" Kiyotaka called out quietly. " 'S fine babe, I'm makin' you some food. Now, rest!" said biker replied softly, as if worried that saying it any louder may harm the sick boy laying on the couch. "o-okay..." the sick one sighs, curling into himself to warm up. Man, it was way too cold in there. Oowada paid no mind though, focusing more on the task at hand. How the fuck do you make soup? At least, Mondo wouldn't know. He didn't remember his parents at all, and was far to little to have been taught cooking. The most sad of it was he couldn't remember any of Daiya's recipes. he just never really paid attention I suppose. Wait- shit! He never texted Daiya! frantically searching for his phone, he opened his messages.

_Stupid ass- why arent you home dipshit_

_shitty hair- takas sick asswhipe_

_shitty hair- 4got to txt u_

_stupid ass- yeah whatever, have fun w/ ur boyfriend lol_

_shitty hair- fuck u_

It would be only a short time later, and Oowada entered the apartment's living room with an exceptionable bowl of- well, whatever it was. You see, he didn't exactly know what it was, but it had vegetables in it, so at least it was healthy. When Mondo looked at the couch, whoever, he gawked at the scene. Kiyotaka was curled up in a ball tightly, resembling that of a cold kitten. The SHSL ~~Gang leader~~ Luck died a little on the inside to be frank. He swore, to whatever god there is, if he made it out of that apartment alive, he would be a changed man. he cursed a bit before cuddling up beside the shorter, petting his hair gently. I kid you not, Mondo Oowada almost had a heart attack when the adorable prefect started purring. He was fucking _purring_. Who that fuck had taken enough pity on Mondo to allow this. Curse this gorgeous hall monitor, with his cute cat-like attribites, and his soft hair, and his toned as fuck mussles that would look so good underneath him- stop. Stop it right there gay thoughts. Ishimaru was sick for fucks sake! There was no time to fantasize! 

Dammit, Mondo definetly regretted coming here. Well, not entirely. He just hoped that his boyfriend would get better soon. 'Because really, even if he was still sick, Ishimaru would endoudebly show up to school the next day. He would enter the school all pale and cold, stiff and coughing, and insist tht he was fine. It saddened Oowada just to think of his boyfriends tired expression as he powered through the note taking. Mondo shook his head. No, Ishimaru would be fine. This was his Taka afterall, the man who almost never got sick. Key emphasis on almost, since the frail boy laid quietly in his arms, still very sick. It seemed his fever had only gotten worse, which caused Mondo a great deal of stress. Who would take after him? When would his fever break? Would his Taka have to go to the hospital? The biker sighed once more. he fucking hated hospitals, and had always made an attempt to avoid them. Still, if Ishi truly needed it, he wouldn't hesitate to take him. Mondo Oowada may be a coward, but he would be damned if Taka got hurt. Mondo laid back, eyelids drooping dangerously close to closing, and he thought back to the- er- food. Nah, it didn't matter, it was probably nasty anyways.

And with that, Oowada slipped into a comfortable sleep, tangled with his adorable boyfriend. Perhaps that visit wasn't too regretful after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you woooooods for the prompt! ily all and if you have any requests, feel free to comment them! I'll make sure to reply!


	3. cat's out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 78 finds out about Ishimaru's purring. They all agree it's cute and try to pet him more lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this all at once at 1 am so idk if it's good. Suggested buy Joesus!! ily and thanks for this prompt it's so cute.

If there was one thing Kiyotaka Ishimaru hated- it was being touched. Not in that way you dirty minds!! Just, he was... sensitive in a way. Much like a cat- or more accurately a kitten- Ishimaru would... purr. Like, he couldn't even control it, it just happened. So of course, like anyone would be, he hated people touching him. Because, if they just one day decided to pat his head or something of the sort, he wouldn't be able to control whether or not he purred. Some may say it's silly, and yes I'll give you that, but if people knew it could ruin his pride. Of course, Mondo was another story. Mondo never knew boundaries, or so it seemed, since he and Taka were always attached to each other in some fashion. Yes, his worse nightmare had come true. Surprisingly though, it didn't feel like a nightmare. No, with Oowada, he felt as though he was free. He felt that no matter what happened, he wouldn't be judged. Even if he accidentally purred, he knew his Kiyodai would be totally okay with it. Which was why Mondo knew about it long before the rest of class 78. Because, at least for Ishimaru, he knew Oowada would keep his secret safe. 

That didn't mean he wanted the rest of the class to know.

No, that was the exact thing he dreaded. The thing he would think about at night sometimes, worried about there reactions. I mean, purring like that is seen as girly right? Yes, it would not only destroy his pride, but his reputation. He feared that people would no longer listen to him when he yelled, just because he was girly. I mean- what if he was bullied again? Of course, he was used to being bullied for his grandfathers scandal, but something directly the cause of him? The thought was terrifying. And, sadly, his secret being found out if exactly our story for today.  
________________________________________________________________________________

The true problem was what came after Chihiro, but since he was the start of all the chaos, that's where we'll begin. It started off like any normal school day, making sure delinquents stayed in check, taking notes, and sometimes his eyes would drift to stare at Mondo- only a short time though. it wasn't until lunch that everything would change, and it was all because Kiyotaka decided to help Chihiro. Of course, Fujisaki was about as girly as you could be, even while training to be, quote on quote, "more manly" or whatever, so he wouldn't be too much of a problem. It was more bout wether or not he could keep the secret.

So, about how it happened. Well, Ishimaru was helping Chihiro carry some things to the computer room right before lunch. So, being the sweet and naive cutie he was, he decided to pat the prefects head as a sort of 'thank you'. What he didn't know was that Kiyotaka was going to purr, which was quite adorable, making Fujisaki pet him even more. Yes, it was quite strange for the Ultimate Moral Compass to be cat-like, but it wasn't anything bad per say. Chihiro eventually pulled his hand away, making Ishimaru whine slightly at the loss of contact before realizing what had happened. "I-I am very sorry Fujisaki-san." He stuttered, fixing his poster with a blush. "Oh, it's o-okay." the frail boy assured with a smile, "I t-think it's-s cute." This only made kiyotaka blush more, coughing slightly. "Well, could you please keep it a secret?" he questioned, getting a nod from the shorter boy in front of him. Sadly, the secret they were going to keep was not a secret that just those two (and Oowada) knew. No, Kuwata had seen the whole thing unfold. 

"Yo, Ishimaru! D'you like Chihiro?" the baseball player questioned, making his presance known. "Huh- what- no!" Ishimaru exclaimed quickly, blushing slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm pretty sure he like Mondo." Fujisaki jokes, making Ishimaru turn bright red. "T-this topic should not be discussed at school!" he screeched, only cluing the other two in. "So then, what's the secret thingy?" Leon questions, already knowing the answer. "W-well, Ishimaru P-purrs." Chihiro admits shyly. "the fuck?! I have got to see this!" Kuwata exclaims, petting Kiyotaka's hair gently. Gosh darn it, this day just really wanted to mess with Ishimaru. Leon laughed a bit when the hall monitor started purring, pulling his hand away only seconds later. "Dude, that's weird!" he laughed, much to Ishimaru's embarrassment. "L-look, it doesn't matter, just don't tell anyone." Kiyotaka said with a blush.

"Huh? What's going on in here?" Makoto asked quietly, joining the small group along with Kyoko. "Sup Naegi, we were just embarrassing hall monitor." Kuwata laughed. "H-how?" he questioned, and leon moved to the side. "j-just pat his head." Chihiro states with a smile. Naegi does so, and is surprised to hear the cat-like purr that Ishimaru gives. "Oh I s-see..." the SHSL luck notes, stepping back. "Hmm... may I?" Kirigiri questions monotonously. "Well, every one else is, so you might as well." Kiyotaka sighs. Kyoko steps up a bit and pats him, making him purr once more. Why did so many people have to show up? Kirigiri step back slowly, getting out a tiny notepad and writing something down. "well, at least there's no one else." the hall monitor stated, a statement made all too soon as Aoi and Ogami enter. "Well, not exactly!" Asahina laughs as she and Sakura join the other five. 

"Oh come on!" Taka cried, knowing that they were going to want to pet him as well. "Whatchya' doing?" she questioned loudly. "Apparently Ishimaru possesses the cat-like ability to purr when pet." Kyoko states. "Wait- really? I wanna see!" She exclaims. "I suppose you can," Ishimaru states and looks at Ogami, "both of you." Sakura steps up first, patting his head quickly, and pulling away quite fast. "this is quite strange..." She comments. "Now now, don't be like that!" The donut-obsessed girl exclaims, petting Kiyotaka softly, "See, he's just like a kitten." The entire group was now chatting about something, and it was really strange for Ishimaru. They- they didn't think it was weird? Even if they did, he wouldn't know. they were all so excepting!

then, they heard the cafeteria doors open once more, to reveal Mondo. 

"eh, what're ya doin'?" the biker questions. "Oh, we found out that ishimaru purrs!" The swimmer explains. "Ha! I knew they would find out!" Oowada exclaims, and ishimaru begrudgingly fishes a five out of his pocket and hands it to the taller (yes I'm using dollars cuz I live in america). He then lowers his head expectantly, as if knowing he was getting a pat. Which, in fact, Mondo did indeed give. "Wait- you knew already?" Kuwata questioned. "Yeah, he lets me do that all the time." the SHSL gang leader states nonchalontly. the group then spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing, just being together until class started. 

Well, at least everything was more or less the same, even with the cat out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE👏SUPPORT👏ISHIMARU👏IN👏THIS👏HOUSEHOLD!!!! Also, this was so fun to write omg.


	4. silently in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Oowada is in love with the hall monitor, but he'll keep it a secret. Kiyotaka Ishimaru is in love with the gang leader, but his lips will stay sealed. However will these two get together when they are stuck silently in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo woooods gave me the prompt of one of the characters silently pinning over the other's smile or something and i ended up turning it into angst.

Mondo Oowada was very very gay.   
  
And of course, like multitudes of gays long before him, he had fallen for his best friend. And he had fallen hard. Every touch sent electricity down his spine. Each pat of the back brought the sun out. Every laugh filled his ears with innocence, suffocating him until he was forced into a bright grin. Each tear ripped his heart into pieces, begging for him to help. each word distracted him, forcing him to pay attention no matter how boring the subject, no matter how chastise he was. Every smile felt like a rebirth, made him feel things he had never felt before, did something to him that no one else could do. Yes, Mondo Oowada was pinning after a hall monitor. A hall monitor with the most adorable bushy eyebrows that creased whenever he got agitated. A hall monitor who knew nothing about friendship, nor any positives that came with it. A leader with a strong sense of justice, a heart that was pure and kind. He was a hall monitor who cared deeply for each and every student, wishing them the best of their education. The prefect even had hopes for people like Mondo and Togami, no matter how stubborn they were.

But sadly, this beautiful hall monitor was not his.

No, this gorgeous prefect belonged to a woman Mondo never met nor cared to know. She was kind and witty, with light blonde hair that went past her torso, and bright blue eyes that resembled the sun's sky. Of course, Oowada was okay with this. he was fine watching in the sidelines as the two's relationship grew, because Kiyotaka was happy. That was all he wanted. Even as the years went by, and the two graduated from hopes peak. Even after they had been separated for a while, Ishimaru studying in law whilst Mondo became a carpenter. he was okay with being the best friend, lucky that he got the chance. Even if seeing them together after years, joy full and in love ripped his heart, he wouldn't say anything. Kiyotaka was happy, that was the only important thing. As long as Ishimaru lived the life he wanted, the life he chose, then Mondo would be perfectly fine. Love meant putting the others needs first, after all.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was very very gay. 

And of course, like multitudes of gays long before him, he had fallen for his best friend. And he had fallen hard. Every sauna visit shook his core. Each badly-sang song was a beautiful melody when it came from his love. Every sideways glance was a blessing from the heavens. Each laugh sounded like nothing he had ever heard, feeling things he never before had. The way his beloved blushed slightly when he was embarrassed making himself blush as well. Every hug made him feel fuzzy, made a smile shine on his face as he fell deeper and deeper into the others lavender pools. Yes, Kiyotaka Ishimaru was pinning for a biker. A biker who's loud mouth would soften when someone was in distress. A biker who took feelings very serious. A biker who, despite being such a delinquent, never did anything to purposefully make women uncomfortable. he was a biker with a bigger heart than he lead on, one that would willingly take stabs and bottle smashes for his fellow gang members. The delinquent made everyone he was close with feel that much more important, willing to sacrifice himself in the process. 

but sadly, this extraordinary gang leader was not his.

No, he was taken by Iseka against his will. He never wanted to be with the girl, despite her picture perfect appearance. The person Ishimaru so desperately longed for was his amazing Kiyodai, who was too far away to reach. The Oowada who always reminded him that he was there, ready to support him as his best friend. He watched Mondo get closer to his goals and dream from the side, cheering him on as just a friend. of course, Kiyotaka was okay with this. He was fine with watching Oowada accomplish his goals, just as a friend. He was quietly counting down the days until Mondo would get a girlfriend, some brunette with a slender body who's personality fit perfectly with the gang leader's. They would fall in love, marry, have kids. And Ishimaru would watch them with a smile that no one could tell was fake, a smile that would mask the over bearing pain as he lied to Iseka about his love of her. It didn't matter though. Mondo was the important thing. As long as he was living his happy life, the life he chose, then Kiyotaka would be fine. He was lucky to be given a chance at friendship. And this was love, so he would put Oowada first. Yes, Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru were very very gay, but one thing was for certain.

they would lie for each other, and would spend the rest of their days silently in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was a lot more sad than I was planning. also, two chapter in one day? This never happens (at least not on wattpad lmao)!!!


	5. just a short chat fic because i'm tired and sewing cosplay today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a chat fic because I have absolutely no energy rn since I'm sewing a costume. Also, yay for Oowada not knowing how to use technology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, the reason I started writing these one-shots is because i'm in the process of making my Ishimaru cosplay, a dream cosplay of mine, hence the name "Ishimondo one shots/ drabbles even though it's 2020 because i'm a kinnie". I also started re-watching the danganronpa anime soo. Now though, with a mix between the fun I have writing these and the amount of requests I've got comparative to my YOI short story, it's become more than just a leisure project that I can come and go on as I please. idk I'm just happy people like Ishimondo still and that my writing is helping their quarantine lol

8:32

_monoKUMA added Donuts, richdude, gambler, computerdude, multipersonality, fatkid, ultimatedespair, Kiyotaka, principalskid, baseballwhore, luckisluck, butterbelieveit, worldsstrongest, popstarlol, and 30%right to the chat_

monoKUMA: have fun kids!  


15:06

butterbelieveit: BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE HIM IDIOT

butterbelieveit: oh shit when did we have a group chat

ultimatedespair: ooh? oowada likes a guyyy???? 👀

butterbelieveit: just forget i texted that

baseballwhore: sooo whos the guy

butterbelieveit: it doesnt matter asswhipe

baseballwhore: ouch so cold bro

principalskid: I am also intrigued as to who it is.

Donuts: come on guys, lets not pester him about it too much!✨

worldsstrongest: I agree with Aoi, it is not our buissness

butterbelieveit: at least some people respect privacy

baseballwhore: aww lighten up!1

_baseballwhore changed butterbelieveit's name to cornheadass_

cornheadass: it takes time to look this fabulous shithead

luckisluck: huh I didnt know Oowada-kun was gay

computerdude: its kinda obvious if you knew who he liked.

ultimatedespair: ooh? you HAVE to tel ussss!!!!!😿

cornheadass: fuck off

baseballwhore: dnt be rude to the ladies dde  


17:43

Kiyotaka: I open my phone to an ubundance of messages, gossip about Mondo's crush, and _this_ kind of grammar. This is why I don't give out my number Mondo.

cornheadass: sry

Kiyotaka: Use proper grammar!

cornheadass: *I'm sorry Taka.

Kiyotaka: See? That is much better!

baseballwhore: ugh ur sch a buzz kill

Kiyotaka: I am simply looking out for my fellow classmates' grammar.

_baseballwhore changed Kiyotaka's name to grammarpolice_

grammarpolice: Leon, that is incorrect.

_grammarpolice changed their name to Grammar police_

Grammar police: This is much better.

baseballwhore: 🙄  


20:13

monoKUMA: geez kids, this was a roller coaster from beginning to end

principalskid: yeah, tell me about it

ultimatedespair: anyways, who does Oowada like?

cornheadass: its none of ur buissness pigtails

principalskid: well, we know that this person is a guy, and since Oowada doesn't really talk to many people, maybe it's Leon?

cornheadass: ew no he's with sayaka

Donuts: maybe Chihiro?

computerdude: no, I'm trying to help Mondo-kun confess!  


21:03

baseballwhore: Ishimaru?? probably not lol 😝

_cornheadass left the chat_

_monoKUMA added cornheadass_

Grammar police: ...Mondo?

_cornheadass left the chat_

_Grammar police added cornheadass_

Grammar police: Mondo, do you like me? Like, romantically?

ultimatedespair: *sips tea*

baseballwhore: lmao

_cornheadass left the chat_   


22:28

_Grammar police left the chat_

ultimatedespair: lol looks like oowada's finally getting laid

baseballwhore: either that or hes gettin murdered lmao

ultimatedespair: either one is a good gossip topic!✨

baseballwhore: pfft-

popstarlol: you better not be flirting with my Kuwata, or I will break every bone in your body 🙂

baseballwhore: I am so in love...

popstarlol: ///

ultimatedespair: thatz hetero

baseballwhore: ik  


2:23

_cornheadass changed Grammar police's name to Grammar police💞_

_Grammar police💞 changed cornheadass's name to Mondo💘_ 💓  


4:24

baseballwhore: haha thats gay

Mondo💘💓: homo bro

Grammar police💞 : Do you mean 'no homo'?

Mondo💘💓: no, full homo

Grammar police💞 : Babe, that's gay.

Mondo💘💓: so r u

Grammar police💞 : Fair enough.

monoKUMA: go the f to sleep!!!!

baseballwhore: oops...

_Mondo💘💓 to Grammar police💞: night babe_

_Grammar police💞 to Mondo💘💓: Goodnight love❣️_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I hope u enjoyed that bit of a dive into danganronpa chat world. this was requested by woooods lol


	6. quick poem that took five minutes because holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically happy Cino De Mayo (or however u spell it), and thank you for almost 50 kudos. like, how?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um- thank you for so much support on this one-shot thing? I honestly didn't think anyone would read it, let alone reqest things. So um yeah, thanks. Also, yesterday was may the fourth sooo may the fourth be with u lol.

_Mondo Oowada_  
 _biker. leader. delinquent._  
 _arrogant and loud, selfless at times_  
 _sometimes love can change you, more than you would think_  
 _stuck up/ a kiss ass, cares about classmates_  
 _moral. righteous. do-gooder._  
 _Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

The teacher stared at the half sheet of paper with a smile. "So, are you sure this is your final draft?" She questioned, looking over her immensely cluttered desk and at her student, who glanced black nervously. "Ah, yes. I am terribly sorry if it does not meet your standards." the ultimate moral compass apologized. "Oh no, this is great! I'm surprised you got it in so fast!" she dismissed, smiling warmly. "O-oh, it is not that big of a deal." Kiyotaka laughed. "I think it's cute that you wrote about your boyfriend." the teacher commented, making Ishimaru turn almost as red as his eyes. Almost, as nothing could get that exact shade of beautiful ruby. "U-um, he's not my boyfriend!" the hall monitor defended, making the nameless teacher snort. "Sure, sure." she waved, the smug smile still plastered on her tan face. "Well, at least not yet..." the love-sick teen replied, "I joined this club to get better at poetry, so I could write him letters." this made the teacher laugh, moving some papers out of the way to face the boy. "Aww that's cute, going the secret admirer route?" she questioned knowingly, and the other nodded. With a buzz of his phone, the hall monitor saw oowada's message. "I have to go, I'm sorry." he stated, and the teacher only smiled. "Have fun!" she commanded in a sing song voice, watching as Kiyotaka left.

She then puled out her phone, shooting her other student Mondo Oowada a text. ' _Today's the day you confess, right? Good luck!✨_ ' it read, in bubbly pink letters on her messenger app. She hoped the best for those two, two very adorable -and very gay- students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me legit ten minutes (because my parents barged in my room demanding I try my moms cookies to see if they were burnt. spoiler alert, they were.) lol, I have a bunch of requests an ideas but I'm too lazy to do them. It's either that or the chapters are started and I just haven't finished them. oh the woes of a fanfic writer lmao


	7. how to "pick up" a Mondo Oowada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An essay written by Kiyotaka Ishimaru detailing how to 'get some' with a Mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just randomly had an idea for this, its not lewd or anything, I just thought it would be funny.

**How to "pick up" Mondo Oowada**

_a paper by Kiyotaka ishimaru_

when attempting to approach a creature as hostile and emotional as a Mondo Oowada, you must first have three things;

1\. a pack of gum

  
2\. knowledge about a number of topics to chat about while he listens

  
3\. red eyes (?)

As for number one, when you first approach the beast, you must smile and say "Hello Kiyodai!" The next thing you do is offer a piece of gum. If he takes this offering, he is saying he wants to spend time with you without saying it out loud. Next, you must sit down with said Oowada, and talk about any sort of topic you find interesting. Mondo likes to listen to people talk, even if he denies it. I've seen him listening to Chihiro and Leon as they talk about trivial things, and I believe he studies how people act when they talk. if the Kiyodai doesn't interrupt you, you know you have done the step correctly. As for step three, I am not exactly sure why that is important. He seems to comment about my eyes almost every time we talk, whether it be him trying to figure out the perfect color to describe them, or telling me how pretty they are. So, a successful conversation with him usually ends with something about my eyes. 

Now, there are a few things you want to avoid;

1\. attempting to make him talk

  
2\. trying to talk about his grades

  
3\. talking so fast he can't listen

yes, this one may be pretty obvious, but i have done this twice and both times have backfired tremendously. of course, he will talk if he wants to, but you cannot force him into conversation. He will usually make an attempt to flee, which would not be good. I have also found that Mondo doesn't like talking about grades. If I ask him what his are, he won't respond, and if you pester him about it he will shut you down. I have a feeling this is because he never checks his grades, but I do know (thanks to my help) that his test scores have risen immensely. Now, for the final thing you must avoid, it might sound simple enough, but I tend to start talking fast, and he usually asks me to repeat it slower. That is quite embarrassing, at least in my opinion, so therefor I attempt to avoid it.

that concludes my essay on how to "pick up" a Mondo Oowada. Side note, me and Kiyodai have been dating over two years thanks to this wonderful procession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it, it took me 20-ish minutes (give or take) to write. Also, if there were any grammar mistakes it is because  
> I am writing in Yurio cosplay so I can only see through one eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I went camping this weekend so here’s camping Ishimondo I wrote while hiding from a hike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... happy Mother’s Day! Also, Ishimaru in a crop top? Yes.

**Note: this is still a non-despair AU!! Monokuma is the annoying android teacher that no one likes**

It was a warm and bright Friday morning, with birds chirping as a greeting to the newly risen sun, and the sky swirling with a mix for warm toned colors. During that lovely morning, class 78 was in the cafeteria, eating a hearty breakfast. Laughter and hushed chatter could be heard throughout the elongated table, and Kiyotaka Ishimaru was no exemption, having a casual conversation with Chihiro Fujisaki. It was then that the all too familiar laughter echoed through the room. “Phuhuhu! Everyone pay attention, I have an announcement!” The annoying bear called, and the room quieted to a still silence. “Since it is a very nice weekend, we are going to go…” the short robot pauses for a drumroll, “camping!” Quiet chatter occurs, and Monokuma calls attention once more. “Now, you may choose your roommate, but remember no girls with guys!” He exclaimed, allowing for the class to pair up.

Ishimaru looked over at Oowada, who was looking right back at him. The hall monitor smiled, scooching next to the taller to signify their partner ship. 

Was he rooming with his secret boyfriend in the hopes of stealing cuddles? More likely than you would think. After a bit of a shuffle, everyone eventually paired according to the rules. “Well, isn’t that  _ wonderful _ ! Now, you all need to start packing for a weekend trip! Meet in the gym an hour after breakfast time ends!” The despare-inducing bear commands, before disspearing and leaving the class to eat. Though, they all ate quickly on the hopes of having more time to pack, Kiyotaka especially. I mean, he  _ is _ the ultimate moral compass after all. He had to be prepared! So, after scarfing down his simple breakfast (consisting of egg in rice), he was out of the lunchroom, and starting to pack. 

Now, packing was simple enough, but what would be appropriate clothes? The prefect shuffled through his closet, past the swarm of pristine uniforms, and to the very little amount of casual things he owned. It wasn’t much, considering his families poor wealth, and was mainly cute things he found half off in thrift shops on his birthday. This, of course, meant his style was kinda… different. I mean, most of the shirts he owned would be things you would never expect! Shifting past the two band shirts, he settles for a cute red crop top and white pants for that day, a black crop top and grey ripped jeans for Saturday, and a grey tank top and black jean shorts for Sunday. Yes, his casual style was quite different than what you would expect, but he generally enjoyed crop tops. I mean, at least he wasn’t wearing one of the skirts he kept hidden in the back of his closet.

Ishimaru sighed, shaking his head as if to phisically get rid of his thoughts. Just pack your clothes, get dressed, and go to the gym. Still, the hall monitor couldn’t help but be nervous. Would the class think different of him due to his style? Would they call him ugly? What would Mondo think? Would he hate it? Nevermind all that, he couldn’t afford to waste time. He was already late. So, the prefect entered the gym, with its cleanly walls and beautiful polished floors that echoed with each step due to his boots. Yes- he was wearing boots. And not just any boots, high heeled boots. Plus, the cropped jacket that he adorned did nothing but add to the impromptus flair of the outfit. He hadn’t meant for it to look this bold (and frankly distracting)- it just sort of happened. Man, he would need to learn to tone it down next time. The gaping looks of Aoi Asahina and Sayaka Misano did nothing to calm his nerves either. 

“Oh my god- Ishimaru~kun?! What bet did you lose?!” The donut loving girl questioned, making Kiyotaka blush. “Um, this was actually my choice. This is probably favorite shirt haha!” Anaki stated, adding a bit of nervous laughter to the end of his remark. “Huh, who knew Ishimaru of all people had good fashion sense.” Sayaka laughed, brushing a bit of her blue hair behind her ear. The other students started trickling in, some remarking about Ishimaru’s bold outfit, others choosing to stay quiet, and Twogami being rather viscous in criticizing (which resulted in a light punch from Sakura that gave him a black eye). It appeared that everyone was there- except Oowada. “Huh, where is Mondo-kun?” Kiyotaka questioned out loud. 

As if an answer to his prayers, Mondo walked through the gym doors, eyes landing on the hall monitor and almost having a heart attack. “Taka- what the - I can’t…” the biker stuttered as his face went red, making the prefect laugh. “I suppose  _ you _ like my outfit?” He questions playfully. “One day you’re gonna kill me…” Oowada sighs, intertwining his had with the others (of course, no one noticed this, as they were busy starting to get in the bus). “I hope not! That would not be good…” the worried prefect trailed. Mondo sighs once more, and the two of them got on the bus. Oowada was not sure how he would survive this trip if  _ this _ was how Kiyotaka dressed. “I’m excited for this camping trip! It will be a great time to bond with the class!” He exclaimed, and that smile, that  _ damned smile _ just about killed the poor biker. “M-me too…” he breathed, trying not to look at the adorable prefect.

It wasn’t very long before everyone had gotten on the bus, and had started the long journey up to the campsite. And, of course, Ishimaru had to look just as good sitting as he did standing. Mondo did not know why whatever god there is gave him this man, but he was forever grateful. The gangster sighed, forcing himself to look out the window in order to calm his blush. “Aah, what a nice view!” Kiyotaka noted, stretching a bit.  _ Oh fuck _ \- did Ishimaru really want him to die that day? Oowada wasn’t sure if it was purposeful, but it didn’t help the fact that his Anaki was  _ extremely _ hot. “I suppose, since this ride is around three hours, I shall take a nap.” The hall monitor stated, resting his head on the others shoulder. Of course, no one questioned the gesture as the two had a very touchey-feeley relationship even before they started dating. All Mondo knew was that it was going to be  _ really _ hard to hide their relationship during this trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon that Ishi loves girl clothes and his grandfather would let him wear whatever he wanted when he was little which is one of the reasons why the scandal hurt so much. Also, we live a bit of gay panic Mondo lol


	9. A date found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um- Takaaki and Daiya find out about Ishimaru and Mondo’s date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while! Here’s a little thing I wrote to make up for it.

Daiya Oowada was many things. Smart. Quick-witted. Extroverted. Yes, he was many things, but an idiot was not one. So of course, when he sent Mondo to get some stuff at the store after he got home, he was not expecting such reactions upon the others' return. Sure, his brother was a moron, but why was he late? It should have been easy to find the items, especially since all he needed was on sale.

“Yo dumbass, you home?” The elder called when he heard the door slam shut. “Yeah!” The over-zealous biker answered, “here’s yer shit er whatever.” The younger then shoved the bag of said items at Daiya. “Hmm? No change?” The dark haired man questioned. “Course not, ya know how crappy prices are right now!” He explained, slightly louder than normal. “Hmm? Okay bro, can I have the recite?” The retired biker questioned. “Eh- what the fuck you need it for- t-tax or shit?!” The younger questions quickly, not expecting the request. “Hm…” Daiya hummed, looking at his brother skeptically, “eh whatever. I don’t need it.” Mondo mentally sighed in relief, glad his other brother didn’t ask about his secretism. “I’ll be in my room if ya need me,” he said, “make sure Ye knock.” 

—————-

At the same time, another boy of class ‘78 was being awfully secretive. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was arriving home from monitoring after school detention, and couldn’t help but feel jittery. He had a place to be in a couple of hours, and it was hard to hide his excitement. When he arrived home, Takaaki Ishimaru was quick to notice this change in behavior as well. His son was usually quiet at home, and was never very jittery.

“Welcome home son!” The policeman greeted with a small smile. “Oh- hello father! I see you came home early!” The younger remarked with a bit of nervous laughter. “What’s wrong Kiyo?” His father questioned, eyebrows furrowing in worry. Did someone at hope's peak finally try to bully him? “Hmm? Nothing is wrong father! I am just… excited.” He confessed, much to his father's confusion. “Excited? About what?” Takaaki questioned, and it seemed Kiyotaka realized he let his emotions slip. “Um- well- with your permission of course- I was going to… meet a friend.” He stated vaguely. “A friend? What friend?” The old officer questioned as his son's flip-phone buzzed. “Oh, that must be them! I need to get ready!” The moral compass exclaimed, hurrying to his room to avoid further interrogation. Takaaki sighed. 

He would have to keep an eye on where his son was going. 

——————

Daiya Oowada sat quietly on the couch chatting with a couple of his former gang members. “Seriously, it was so weird. Like dude, just show me the recite.” The black hair man sighed. “You think that’s weird?” A lanky brunette questioned, “just a bit ago I saw him put a bucket load of plastic cups in the back of his car.” That statement set the retired gang leader aback. “Plastic cups? What kind?” He questioned. “Y’know solo cups. Those generic read ones?” Daiya internally gasped. He didn’t know what was going on, but if his dumb fuck of a brother bought alcohol and was throwing a party he was going to loose his shit. They had enough beef with the police just by defending themselves without breaking any laws, and they sure as hell didn’t need Mondo illegally buying alcohol.

He didn’t know what to do but one thing was for sure, he had to follow his brother rand keep him in check.

“Yo Daiya! I’m leaving to go somewhere!” His brother called, racing downstairs and mumbling stuff about being late. So this must be the party or whatever was happening. “Kay, don’t be gone to long or I’ll think your dead!” He called back, waiting until he heard Mondo’s car pullout of the the driveway to get ready on his bike. From there he followed his brother, down some long streets and an intersection until finally turning into a small park. Why did he take his car? What the fuck was his brother doing at a park?

————

Kiyotaka Ishimaru make a finally adjustment to his afire before checking his watch. Perfect, he still had fifteen minutes before he had to leave. Exiting his room swiftly, he found his father watching TV on the small sofa (that could hardly be called a sofa since it could only hold about one to two people max). “Ah father! I will be leaving to meet the friend I was talking about earlier.” The spikey-haired boy stated. His father raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Do not worry, I will be back before midnight.” He assured with a smile, before opening the apartment door and stepping out into the chilly autum night.

After waiting a few munited, Takaaki slipped on his shoes and followed his son. They took a few turns, then walked down a street before finally arriving at a park. Why was his son at a park? Well, after about ten minutes, he was given an answer to that question. There, at the small Japanese park close by to his apartment, was none other than the Mondo Oowada, the most feared gang leader in all japan. At first he thought it was a coincidence, that the gangster was just passing by, but then he waved to Kiyotaka and the most batshit crazy thing happened. 

“You’re late!” The ultimate moral compass chastised. Ishimaru was repremending Mondo fucking Oowada. “Yeah yeah,” the taller sighed, “M’sorry. Now come on, I got something to show you. Did you bring the drinks?” This made Ishimaru smile, as he showed a small bag. “Of course! It was my responsibility!” He exclaimed, making the biker smile. “Yeah, yeah, I brought cups.”

He stated, much to the shorters dismay. “Cups? Why would you do that? I got cartons, as they are much more efficient.” The logical thinker stated. “Milk cartons? What the fuck are we, five?” Mondo groaned. “Kiyodai it is more effective. Also, if you could refrain with the language it would be apreciated.” He stated simply. “Whatever, lets go. It’s cold as hell out here.” Mondo stated, and the two clamber into the bikers car. 

Many thought and questions were sailing through Takaaki’s mind, but he needed to follow them and didn’t have his car. Suddenly, his eyes drifted to the side where he saw none other than Daiya Oowada with the same confused look he had. It seemed the retired gang leader saw him to, but instead of running he turned to loom at the police officer.

“Um… do you want a ride?”

—————-

There he was, Takaaki Ishimaru, the  _ police officer _ riding on a motorcycle that belonged to none other than Daiya Oowada. One thing was for certain, it was either a horrible dream or a horrible reality. The fact that his son was with Mondo wasn’t even what made it so bad. It was that he didn’t tell him where he was going and who he was going with. It made him worry about Kiyotaka’s safety. Have they done this before? What are they doing? Could his son have accidentally joined a gang? All the questions ran through his mind as he and the elder Oowada sped through the streets following the young… friends? What even where they? Friends most likely, otherwise Mondo wouldn’t be hanging out with him.

Finally, after a while, the car parked at the edge of a cliff. What the fuck was going on.

Climbing out of the car, Ishimaru smiled at bit. “Look at all the stars!” He gasped excitedly. “Er- yeah… I figured since you like stars ‘n stuff I would take you here, this is the best place to see ‘em.” Mondo stuttered, making Kiyotaka’s smile widen. “You thought of me?” He questioned, “you’re adorable.” Adorable what did he mean adorable? That wasn’t exactly a normal thing to say to a friend, let alone a  _ gang leader _ . “A-adorable?! I’m not adorable! Say that again and I’ll kill you!” The biker screeched, cheeks heating up. Kiyotaka laughs. “No you won’t.” He states. “No I won’t…” the taller sighs, making Ishimaru laugh once more. The two lay down on the grass, looking up at the stars. It was about an hour or two, and it passed peacefully, with Kiyotaka pointing out constellations and Mondo asked questions about them. 

All in all it was sweet, and that made the two elders even more confused. 

Mondo never liked to listen, let alone ask questions. Kiyotaka never liked to talk about unimportant things, let alone answer questions about it. So, both were at a loss as the two finally got up to get drinks. Mondo opened the trunk, revealing the plastic cups and- was that Katsudon? “Ooh! Katsudon this time? You get fancier each time Kiyodai.” Kiyotaka smiles. “Eh- well, I guess… I-it doesn’t matter!” The SHSL gang leader exclaims, that same bright pink blush dusting his cheeks. “Kiyodai…” Ishimaru starts, “thank you. For everything. You’re just so… nice to me.” This makes Mondo smile. “How could I  _ not  _ be nice to you? Yer my boyfriend are you not?” The biker retaliated. “Hmm? Oh yeah…” Kiyotaka smiles, “I guess I’m not used to it yet.” And then he plants a quick kiss on Mondo’s red cheek and hurried to grab the bag filled with milk cartons. “I-what- oh my god…” he mumbled, bright red, eyes still wide. 

He wasn’t the only one surprised, since both Daiya Oowada and Takaaki Ishimaru were batshit confused. They were  _ dating _ ?!  _ Dating _ ?! It was ubsured enough that the pair were friends, let alone in a relationship? So how did that happen? “I supposed we should… leave them alone and confront them when they return.” The police officer states, making Daiya sigh. “Yep, need a ride back home?” The ex-gang leader offered. 

“Just to the park. I’m not letting a criminal know my address just yet.”

——————

After a while, of eating, drinking milk, and perhaps a couple kisses, Mondo Oowada was finally back home. “Sup fuckface I’m back!” The hopes peak student called. Much to his surprise and dismay, Daiya was already in the couch by the door, waiting for him. “So,” he started, “where did you go?” This caught the younger off guard. “W-why the fuck d’you wanna know.” He growled quickly. “Because, I have a feeling I should know.” The ex-biker meerly stated. “Er… I met up with a friend…” the younger finally sighed. “What‘s her name?” Daiya questioned suggestively, even though he knew what happened. “His name is Kiyotaka… I call him Anaki though.” He stated. “Hmm… does this Kiyotaka happened to have the last name ‘Ishimaru’?” The ex-gangster questioned. “Wha- how did you-“ the younger quizzed before bing cut off. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets!” The elder exclaims, making Mondo groan.

—————

At that same time, the ultimate moral compass had arrived home from the date, almost skipping through the door out of happiness. 

“So you’re home.” Takaaki noted, turning to face his son. Ishimaru gulped at the stare his father was giving him. “Kiyo,” the police officer began, “where were you.” Kiyotaka sighed. “I was… with someone.” He answered vaguely. “Who?” The father questioned. “With… my significant other.” The hope's peak student admitted. Takaaki raised an eyebrow. “And what is  _ her _ name?” He questioned, stressing the ‘her’ since he knew the one Kiyotaka was talking about was male. “ _ His _ name is… Mondo. Mondo Oowada.” The younger stated, breathing uneven from his nervousness. Takaaki eyed him skeptically. “The gang leader?” This made the younger Ishimaru even more nervous. 

“Yes,” he started, “but before you tell me not to ever see him again here me out.” Takaaki nodded, showing that he was listening. “He might be a gang leader, but he’s very important to me. He is kind and faithful. Not only does he try hard to make his friends happy, but he always has this adorable smile when he succeeds. He’s so sweet dad, his whole dream in life is so sweet. He wants to be a carpenter, ‘fix the things he broke’. I think that is an admirable dream. Beside, isn’t his gang peaceful unless attacked? So- what I’m saying is, I love him. Please respect that.” The hall monitor gushed, surprising his father much more than any sigh he had seen when spying. So Kiyotaka wasn’t just dating out of fear or hormones. He truly did like that stupid biker.

Takaaki sighed, looking at his son with intent.

“Now remember,” the overworked man started, making his son gulp, “I told you that you could love whoever you want. I will not take back that promise.” Ishimaru sighed in relief. “Thank you father! You won’t regret giving him a chance.” The boy cried. “But don't let him forget that if he hurts you I have a gun.” The overprotective father stated. 

“Wha- father no!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and if you are participating in protests for the Black Lives Matter movement please stay safe!


	10. it started with a detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Oowada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru were polar opposites- so how did they become so close? Well, it all started with a detention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Mondo!! Um- this is an old draft from a while ago that was the beginning of a fanfic I never finished. So yeah- (edit: everyone say thx to my friend faith for telling my to make the title as literal as possible.)

Mondo Oowada was a gang leader. A filthy, havoc wreaking, broom-haired gang leader who yelled too loud when he got nervous, and went quiet when he was truly angry. Mondo Oowada had a filthy mouth, one that Leon had described as a sailors tounge (not that he was any any better). Kiyotaka Ishimaru was a prefect. A dull-witted, loud-mouth, kiss-ass hall monitor who cried easily because he surpressed his emotions too often, and was so used to his parents critiques that he wouldn't belive any compliment. Kiyotaka Ishimaru had trouble talking to people, was so bad at it that he only had three friends (well- technically he doesn't yet but we'll get to that later). Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada were polar opposites. Yet- they had such a deep bond, and no one could figure out why.

Well, it all started with a detention.

Mondo and his friends, leon Kuwata and Chihiro Fujisaki were at their normal table eating lunch. Everything was as it usually was, until he had over heard someone talking crap about Chihiro. And it made him mad. It was common knowledge by now that Chihiro Fujisaki was indeed a guy, and not an adorable girl. In fact, Mondo was the first to find out as he was now helping train Chihiro to get stronger. While most people had understood Fujisaki's reasoning (especially their classmates who were supportive of him), there was the occasional bully. Now, when Mondo heard two second years bad-mouthing Chihiro, he was ready to murder someone- specifically the bullies.

"Those bitches!" Mondo cursed as the unnamed second-years passed. "I-it's really okay-y Oowada san-n..." Chihiro stutters, trying to calm his friends rage. "That's bullshit an' you know it!" the gang leader exclaimed angrily, "Imma go teach those fuckers not to mess with you." And with a swift motion, Mondo had gotten up and started walking over to where the bullies sat. "Hey you!" he yelled angrily. "Yeah? What ya' want with us huh butter hair?" one of the two snickered. "Shut the fuck up and listen. I don't like it when people make fun of my friends, and I want you to give me one reason not to pumel your asses to smitheriens." Mondo growled, causing the second years to perk up as his six foot height was largely over powering them. "Well, for starters," a familiar voice cut in, "you will most definatly be expelled."

That voice belonged to none other than the annoying hall montior Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Well, just fucking dandy.

"The fuck you talkin' bout huh? Want me to mess you up too asswhipe?!" the delinquent yelled, taking a step closer to Ishimaru. "Oowada-kun, I suggest for your sake you calm down." Ishimaru pauses to take out his slip book, "You have detention. One hour today after school for threatening other students and talking back to authorities." Mondo's glare deepens. "Fuck you." he snarls, grabbing the pink half sheet with more force than nessesary and stomping back to his table where Chihiro and Leon gave him worried glances. "What's the paper?" Leon questioned as he bit into his muffin. "I got a stupid ass detention from that shitty hall monitor." Mondo grumbled. "Oh boy, that sounds wonderful. Damn, does that kid real do anthing other than pester us?" Leon remarks with a sigh. "I-i'm sure he spends-s time s-studying too..." Chihiro adds quickly. "Yeah, whatever. I just wanna get it over with."  
  
\-----  
  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru glanced quickly at the clock. the numbers "15:02" stared back at his through the bright side clocks screen. Oowada was two minutes late. He sighed, muttering something about delinquents, before returning to his history homework. Right as he started writing an answer, the door of the detention room burst open, showing Celestia and a very angry Mondo. "Ah Celeste. Thank you for bringing him. You are free to leave." ishimaru grimaced, smiling slightly at the only other Dicapline committe member. "It is no problem Ishimaru, don't forget to lock up!" and with that, Celeste was on her way, leaving only Kiyotaka and Mondo in the room. "You may sit where ever you like." Ishimaru states, to which Mondo complies grumpily. "That bitch dragged me to this goddamn hell hole." Mondo grunts quietly. "Oh, and Oowada? You were two minutes late." Kiyotaka adds, only further fueling Mondo's hate for the mostly empty club room.

Frankly, he didn't know how he was supposed to survive an entire hour without ripping the hall monitor's throught out.

It was quiet for the first ten or so minutes, with Kiyotaka doing his homework dilagently and Modo staring out the window. That was, until Celeste opened the door again, this time with two more students. "They were trying to hack into the school's teacher wifi." Celest says pushing Leon and Chihiro in the room. "How long are their detentions?" questioned Ishimaru, not bothering to look up from his textbook. "Well, for Chihiro thirty minutes and leon has an hour." the gambler states with a sigh. As she left the room, Fujisaki started crying. "I-i'm so sorry-y!" he stuttered through tears, and mondo was the first to comfort him. "Hey, it's not your fault. I'm sure that dickwad forced you to do it didn't he." Mondo says in a comforting manner, and Chihiro nods. "Dude! Way to throw me under the bus!" Leon exclaims, slumping down in a chair by Mondo and Fujisaki. Ishimaru sighs, stopping the math problem he was working on. "Could you please keep it down? This is a punishment, not a social hour." Ishimaru states as Mondo glares at him. "It's not our fault dude, you're the one who targeted us!" Leon exclaims, causing Ishimaru confusion. "Targeted you? What do you mean I targeted you?" Kiyotaka questions, taking his focus off of his homework once more. "First ya' gave me a detention, then you sent your stupid ponytail girlfriend to give Chihiro and Leon detentions!" Mondo says with a growel.

"One, you were the ones who broke the rules. Two, she is not my girlfriend." the hall monitor says with a sigh.

"Pfft- yeah right! You two are so the disciplinary couple." Kuwata snorts. "Y-yeah, it's k-kinda obvious..." Fujisaki adds, and Ishimaru just stares blankly at the three of them in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about. I have no such tastes in women." he states simply, shifting his focus back on his textbook. Leon spit out his water. "Dude- what the fuck?! Who knew the 'ultimate moral compass' was gay!" he laughed. "Oh shut the fuck up Leon." Oowada growled. "Geez dude, just jokin'. Whats got you all mad?" Leon questioned. "Don't make fun of someones sexuality dude. Don't be that bitch." Oowada states, leaning back in his chair. "What, 'you gay too?" the baseball start questions jokingly. "Yes!" Modo exclaims with exasperation, before realizing he said it out loud. "No way- really?! you're not messing with me?!" Leon is taken aback. "Jesus fuck Kuwata it's so obvious!" Mondo groans, shutting his eyes and leaving a surprised Leon and supportive Chihiro. 

"Ah, look at the time! Chihiro-san, you are free to leave." the hall monitor states, looking at the time. "O-oh okay..." Chihiro murmers, getting up from his seat. "Wha- that's bullshit! Why does he get a shorter time than me?!" Leon cries. "That's simple," Kiyotaka starts, "you were the one who made him hack into the school firewall, as writen on your detention slip. Plus, I respect the judgement of my fellow committe member." Kuwata groans as he sits down once more. "This is bullshit." he states grumpily. "No, this is justice." Ishimaru corrects, turning his attention back on his science work. "Fuck your stupid justice." Mondo remarks quietly. It angered Ishimaru to no end, how persistant this Mondo Oowada was. "Leon. You may leave." Kiyotaka states sharply, glaring at Mondo (which causes Leon to exclaim a quiet "oh thank god" as he left quickly). "Eh? why the fuck did you let him leave before me?! Fuck this hell whole, I'm leaving!" Oowada grumbles, attempting to leave the room. "Not so fast clasmate Oowada-kun." Ishimaru states, making Mondo turn around as he got up,"You aren't going anywhere." the polar opposites glared at eachother as they sat down, Ishimaru in front of Oowada. "What do you want asswhipe." Mondo growled, and Ishimaru to physically restrain himself from telling the other to watch his languge. 

"Why do you insist on breaking the rules." Ishimaru questioned simplily. Mondo only growled in response, "I aint gonna answer you, fuck off." This made Kiyotaka sigh as he assesed what the do. "I'll ask you this again. Mondo Oowada, why do you insist on breaking the rules and being a thorn in my side." he questioned, thinking over his word choice carefully. "Then i'll tell you this again, Fuck. Off." Mondo replies, his voice venomous with a seering anger that was only sparked by Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the man who dared to stand up to him. "We don't have all day Oowada, answer the question! I want to understand why you have such a blatent disrespect for the rules!" Kiyotaka exclaimed, more like an inuriated cry than anything more. Ishimaru notcied the way Mondo was shaking, noticed the way his lip quivered as he dodged the question, how his normal angry flair was replaced by one of invisible sadness. Mondo Oowada was anything but happy about this situation.  
  
"Oowada-san, I think we need to talk."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short! Also, happy pride!! 🥺🌈


	11. Bath time fun (self indulgent smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo’s stressed from carpentry and retiring from the gang, and Ishimaru wants to help him unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need bleach I’ve never written smut before and this is just- uuuh everyone say thank you mondo role player who talked about shower sex durning the rp and gave my horny two am self ideas.

Mondo sighed contently, sinking into the warm soapy water that filled his bathtub. After a long day of working with his gang, he just needed something to relieve his stress, and his amazing Anaki had offered to run him a bath so he could relax from the day. Little did Oowada know he was going to be doing a lot more than relaxing in just a moment, as he was too busy lying comfortably in the warm pool of water to notice the door open and shut quickly. He opened his eyes after a bit, and when he did noticed the shadow of a figure on the other side of the shower curtain that obstructed his full view. He was sort of confused before he realized it was just Ishimaru, and figured he probably forgot Kiyodai was in the bath and was changing. That was- until he heard the familiar commanding voice in a softer tone. 

“Mondo,” the ex-prefect had started, “I have something for you.” Oowada was confused, but pulled back the curtain to see his boyfriend in nothing. Absolutely nothing, not a single thing covering himself. The ex-biker knew his boyfriend, and he was never like this unless he had planned it or was particularly needy, and at that rate it could have been either. Ishimaru seemed to be pleased with his boyfriends startled expression however, and brought his face close to Oowada, close enough for his lips to be ghosting the others. “Mind if I join you?” He purred uncharacteristically in his lovers ear, making said carpenter shiver with anticipation. “S-sure…” he stuttered, and watched as the shorter slipped into the tub with a small splash, and of course, as one would when they want to get some, he sat on Kiyodai’s lap purposefully. 

Mondo couldn’t help but groan when the other shifted a bit to get in a better spot, and used what little conscience he still had to let out a quiet, “A-anaki… why are ya’ doin that-“ even though he knew exactly the reason. “Well I don’t know Kiyodai…” he paused to run his hands through the tallers soft hair, “I thought we could do something exciting.” (Of course he was quick to add “with proper protection of course” since this is Kiyotaka we’re talking about.) Mondo’s blush increased as he replied with -much to Ishimaru’s delight- “ ‘Guess that sounds nice.” Said governor candidate internally did a victory dance knowing his plan was working properly, and then returned to the task at hand. “So then, what are you going to do to me Oo-wa-da?” He teased in a sing-song voice. “S-sweetheart this is unlike you…” Kiyodai muttered, confused yet oddly excited. “Oh,” Anaki started, letting his act drop, “is this not satisfactory Kiyodai? I apologize if I forced you to do anything.” Mondo averted his eyes. “You’re not forcing me to do anything, it’s just… sort of different than normal I guess. You’re not doin anything wrong” the ex-gang leader stuttered. 

“Right then, shall we continue?” The ultimate moral compass suggested, running his finger along his lovers jaw. Oowada’s breath hitched and he nodded furiously, consenting to whatever was to come. “Perfect~” the short haired man grinned, pressing his lips against the others. One kiss lead to another which lead to multiple, and soon the pair were making out in the bubble surrounded water, tongues intertwined in a battle of dominance (that would be won by Mondo). As they continued to kiss all Kiyodai could think about was how good it felt as he let his hands run all over his boyfriend's back, feeling every nook and cranny. He broke the kiss with a string elf saliva still connecting them, and got to work kissing up and down Ishimaru’s neck. He knew by now the sensitive spots his lover craved to be abused so desperately, and was magic when it came to working them. Leaving hickeys along the pale skin, he bit down rather hard in a specific spot that made the ex-hall monitor moan louder than ever. 

“A-ah Mondo…” he cried, startled from the sudden pleasure that ran through his body. Fuck did Oowada want to hear Anaki moan his name again, and that the bottom of the relationship did when he sucked on one of his sensitive spots, leaving more hickeys alone the way. The carpenter trailed down the others chest, kissing as much as he could of the gorgeous pale skin that was out for the taking. He had gotten close to the others hips before being pushed back a bit by Kiyotaka. “I uh-“ he blushed, “I want to pleasure you too…” he stated, pushing the larger into the side of the bathtub to begin his treatment. Oowada was hard as a rock from all of the making out they did and the lewd noises he heard from Ishimaru, and said governor candidate began pumping his member. “Shitttt Kiyotaka-“ the one against the wall moaned, and ishimaru removed his hand, soaking it in the water slightly to get the precum off, before beginning to take his boyfriends length in his mouth. 

“Fuck Anaki, you feel so good…” Mondo groaned, throwing his head back as Ishimaru began to bob his head around the mentioned boyfriend's dick. Eventually the rule-follower picked up the pace, leaving his boyfriend a moaning mess as he was pushed against the edge of the tub. “Hah- Kiyotaka… I’m close- fuckkkk-“ the ex-biker moaned in pleasure as he felt his release bearing. “Not just yet…” the shorter mumbled, completely letting go of Oowada’s length and hearing his lover whine at the loss of contact. “Was my performance good?” The soon-to-be governor asked, like a puppy waiting to be rewarded. “It was fucking amazing-“ the taller praised, recieveing a happy noise from his boyfriend. “Mondo,” Kiyotaka started, “can we keep going?” Kiyodai smirked, knowing this was his chance to dominate the initially surprise sex time.

“Beg for me.”

“What? What did you-“

“You heard me baby, beg. I want you to beg for it or I’m getting out of this bathtub and finishing myself off.”

Ishimaru sighed, knowing there was no way around it. “Please mondo… please fuck me. Fuck me untill I can’t remember my name. Fuck my untill I can’t walk for weeks. Shit please do _anything_ to me-“ he moaned earning a kiss to the forehead. “I’ll take care of you baby, ‘promise.” The carpenter said with a smile. Anaki gulped as he felt a pair of strong hands generally stroke his member. “Mmm M-mondo… stop teasing please-“ he said with a pleading tone, knowing he was completely melted when it came to his boyfriend. “If that’s what you want baby,” said ex-gang leader smirked, making his lover blush. “Now suck.” He commanded, shoving three fingers (as gently as he could) into the others mouth until he judged that they were coated with enough saliva (of course he technically didn’t need to do that since they’re in the bath but he wanted to make it as painless as possible). 

Ishimaru spread his legs, sitting on the edge of the bathtub partially pushed against the wall, as Oowada inserted the first digit. “Are you okay?” He asked, just as concerned as if it were there first time. “I’m fine m-mondo- AH! You can add more than one you know.” The ex-prefect reassured with a smile. “Right.” Kiyodai wasted no time adding a second finger, scissoring and stretching out his boyfriend. There were some quiet groans and moans here and there, but nothing really loud until the larger man’s fingers brushed against a certain spot. “Fuck Mondo right thereeee-“ Anaki moaned loudly. Taking from that rather loud demand, Oowada curdled his fingers in that same spot which caused Kiyotaka’s back to arch.

“NGH- it feels so good- Mondo I’m done prepping.“ he praised loudly, pleasure taking over. Mondo slowly slid his fingers out of Ishimaru’s ass, causing his lover to let out a loud whine from the loss of contact. “ patients darling, patients.” Oowada laughed, purposely being tauntingly slow while tearing the package to the condom and entering the smaller. He waited a couple seconds to let the almost governor adjust, feeling how tight the boy was. “You can move now.” He breathed, and Kiyodai started to thrust, gaining a slow pace. “Hah- fuck Ishi you’re so tight.” The biker noted with panting breath, speeding up slightly. It wasn’t until he hit the spot his fingers had brushed earlier, that spot that made Ishimaru see stars in his eyes, that things really got heated. “AH GOD MONDO FASTER PLEASE-“ the ex-hall monitor cried out in pleasure, to which the other complied, thrusting faster into that one specific spot. Kiyodai started pumping Kiyodai’s member and the pleasure he faced was amazing, especially mixed with the dampness of the once bubbly water. 

Soon they were both nearing release, calling each other’s names as they tried to finish off. “Mmm Oowada I’m going to come!” Ishimaru warned, in a desperate cry. “Me too baby, me too. Let’s do it together.” The taller purred, to which the other nodded. Together they climaxed, Kiyotaka letting out cries of oh god and Mondo slamming into him one finally time praising the man underneath him. “So how was t-that.” Ishimaru stutterd. “ _Fucking amazing_.” Mondo stated, still panting, “I love you so much Taka.” Anaki smiled, “I love you too Mondo.” 

Ishimaru then took an actual shower, and the two layed down and fell into a peaceful slumber, side by side. Perhaps a stressful day has a positive side to it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’m moving so I’ve been packing for that.


	12. Woah I’m back and I’m writing a slow burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing an actual ishimondo story, so like- if you like my one shots you should check it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little snippet of my new story! If you like this you should look at it! It’s called “I guess you’ll grow on me” I just posted it so it might not show up for a couple minutes but yeah ✨

The sound of a loud engine quieting down was cue of the entrance of nine other than Mondo Oowada, the leader of the biggest biker gang in Japan. He parked his bike, making sure it was as secure as possible (though he doubted anyone would try to steal it, and if anyone did they were dead meat for sure). He didn’t want to come to this dumb school, but his brother had been adamant about his education, and the reputation that if you went to hopes peak you’d be set for life was enough to coerce him to accept the invitation. So here he was, entering the famous high school for the first time. It was weird, knowing he wasn’t going back to his house or the gang until the first holiday break, but he’d adjust to living at the school until then. He was late to the entrance ceremony already, but it didn’t matter to him anyways. Mondo was a gang leader, why the hell would he care about grades? The biker sighed, slowly entering the school’s main hall, where the entrance ceremony was being held. Upon entry, he was met with a not-so-warm welcome.

“You there, do you have any idea what time it is? You were chosen to go to this school, so arriving at places on time is of utmost importance!” A rather proper looking student reprimanded. “Fuck off.” Oowada growled, walking to join the rest of the students. Before the annoying kid could protest the statement, some sort of teacher or whatever butted in. “Students, calm down. Now that everyone’s here, we can officially begin the entrance ceremony.” The cool voice of the authoritative figure rang through the hall. “First, I believe we should all introduce ourselves. My name is Jin Kirigiri, and I am the principal of this academy. Now then, everyone introduce yourselves, starting with you.” He pointed to a timid, average looking boy at the front left. “I-I’m Makoto Naegi! I’m the ultimate lucky student.” He stated, scratching the back of his neck due to being caught off guard. The next guy in the wad of students spoke up. “I’m Leon Kuwata. I was accepted as the ultimate baseball all-star, but that stuffs cringey. I’m gonna be a musician!” The exclaimed proudly. Next a group of girls, Kirigiri, Junko, Chihiro, Mukuro, and Celeste introduced themselves, until finally the line finally made its way to the rather annoying guy from before.

“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and I am the ultimate moral compass! Let’s work hard on our educational crusade!” He exclaimed. Tch, typical goody two shoes behavior. A couple more students (Hifumi, Sakura,Toko, Byakuya, and Hagakure) introduced themselves before the biker was forced to introduce himself as well. “Names Mondo Oowada, Nice ta’ fuckin’ meetchya.” He mumbled with an eye roll. “You forgot to state your ultimate talent. If you’re going to introduce yourself, I suggest you do it properly.” Huffed the now named Ishimaru. “I’m the ultimate biker gang leader or whatever. Now leave me alone, jackass.” Oowada glared.

“Your use of curse words is unnecessary, I was merely making sure you followed the instructions.”

“I do whatever I fuckin want, I don’t need your orders.”

“Your vulgar language disgusts me almost as much as your attitude. You should pay more attention, and fix your posture while you're at it.”

“The hell is wrong with you man? I’ll knock you out if you don’t shut up.”

“Boys-”

“You shouldn’t go around threatening people. Mayhaps try using your brain instead of your fists to solve every problem.

“And _you_ should get that stick out of your ass and get the hell away from me!”

“ **Boys**.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this I love you. Also, If you have requests please comment! Some people have really fun requests lol.


End file.
